1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner for electrostatic charge image development used for forming an image by electrophotographic method and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With regard to a toner for electrostatic charge image development used for forming an image by electrophotographic method (hereinbelow, also simply referred to as a toner), it is desired to have a toner with further improved low temperature fixability, from the viewpoint of saving energy or obtaining high speed of an image forming apparatus. As such a toner, a toner, designed in such a manner that, for example, as a binder resin, a crystalline polyester resin having a sharp melt property is introduced to a toner such that the binder resin has a lower glass transition point or lower melt viscosity, is known.
According to a toner in which a crystalline polyester resin having low melt viscosity is used, there is a problem that heat resistant storability is not obtained sufficiently even though the low temperature fixability is obtained.
In order to solve such a problem, a toner including toner particles in which urethane modified crystalline polyester resin particles having a polyester polymer segment and an urethane polymer segment bound to each other are laminated on a surface of parent toner particles has been suggested (see, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-133161, for example).
However, the toner disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-133161 has a problem that, due to low melt viscosity of the polyester polymer segment, glossiness of a fixed image to be obtained is excessively high or there is an occurrence of document off-set.